


Demicember Compilation

by SammiPheonex



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Agender/genderfluid calypso, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson), BAMF Hazel Levesque, BAMF Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, Bisexual Will Solace, Blood and Violence, Calypso says F- Gender Norms, Canon Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Continuity What Continuity, Dead Hazel Levesque, Demicember 2020, Gift Giving, Hazel needs a hug, He/they for Leo, Jason Grace is a Dork, Mentions of knives and guns, Musicals, Other, Percy Being an Idiot, Percy Jackson is a Dork, Piper McLean is a Good Friend, Protective Annabeth Chase, Protective Will Solace, Sexuality Crisis, Spiders, Swearing, Swearing because teenagers, canon weapons, holiday conversation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiPheonex/pseuds/SammiPheonex
Summary: My one-shots for the demicember prompt list.-----“Because Elsa reminds me of you,” Hazel told him.“What does that mean?”“Well,” Hazel began. “You hid away your true self for so long and when you did show off your powers you got hurt, but love and the power of gay saved you.”Nico rolled his eyes, “The power of gay didn’t save Elsa.”“But you do admit that it saved you?” Hazel giggled.----I might not post these on the exact day they correspond to, but I will post them eventually. I can't, and won't, just leave this unfinished.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	1. Modern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth sticks up for Percy and doesn't regret it.

Percy didn’t want to go to summer camp. He would rather spend his summer skating through Central Park with his headphones turned up way too loud. Except that wasn't the plan his mother had in mind. She wanted him to go to this camp in Long Island, apparently, his biological dad used to be one of the councillors back in the day.

Percy Jackson couldn't say no to his mom, and she knew that. 

So, he was going to a summer camp he had never wanted to go to in the first place. Percy packed his bags, seeing as it would be two months away from home. The teenager bemoaned the time that would be lost there, but little did he know that the time would go by faster than expected. 

His mom dropped him off, leaving him at the huge farmhouse, with all the other new campers, all wearing the orange camp shirt. He rolled his eyes at the colour choice, they all looked like highlighters. Percy would bet money that the people in the International Space station could see them running around like little, orange, ants.

By the time he got to the front of the line and signed in, the sun was heading towards the glittering ocean, marking dinner. A councillor brought Percy to Cabin 3, where he dropped his bags before being quickly ushered to a picnic table. Chiron Brunner, the camp director, gave a little speech before blowing on a conch horn, signalling that campers could get their food.

Percy felt like a complete outsider, not knowing what to do as all the other campers got up to get their food. It seemed, to him, that they were all on a wavelength he wasn't privy to. He sat there, waiting for the line to diminish before getting his food. 

He ended up in line behind a blonde girl who was chiding two brothers. “Just because it looks nice doesn't mean you can take it,” she placed her hands on her hips, as the brothers grabbed a cheeseburger off the buffet table. 

“Common, Annabeth,” One brother said.

“We gave Katie her stuff back,” the other brother whined. “What more do you want from us?”

Percy watched as the blonde, Annabeth, rolled her eyes at them while spooning mac and cheese onto her plate.

That night Chiron announced a game of capture the flag, which Percy hasn't played since middle school. His cabin, which at the moment was just him, was put on Cabin 6’s team. During the allotted strategy time Annabeth, who was Cabin 6’s councillor, started telling people what they were meant to be doing and when they were meant to move. 

She stationed Percy near the flag, saying, “I don't know you, nor do I trust you, but you look agile. Don't let anyone from the other team touch the flag and I won’t kill you.”

Percy knew if he fucked up she would actually murder him. Annabeth had these stormy grey eyes that just screamed, ‘willing-to-kill-someone.’ 

He manoeuvred over to stand by the flag, a tall Hispanic girl standing with him. “Um, hi,” Percy said, trying to strike up a conversation.

“Hey,” She said, softly. “Your new, right?” 

“Yeah, I’m Percy.”

“Valentina,” she muttered. “Have you ever played before?” 

Percy shrugged, “In middle school, but I feel like this is much more intense?”

Valentina kept her eyes on the woods. “Definitely. My first game I almost threw up, but you get used to the intens-” the snapping of a twig echoed around the small clearing and Valentina shut her mouth as soon as she registered it. They both kept their eyes on the direction of the snap before Valentina felt it safe enough to speak again. “It's pretty intense, especially if you’re on the same team as Annabeth Chase.” 

“That's the blonde, scary, girl?” Percy asked.

Valentina looked at him, eyes wide, “Don't let her hear you call her that, but yeah. She's a good strategist, but she's prideful. If she doesn't win you can be sure she’ll find someone to blame.”

“Oh.”

They stayed silent for a while until a voice behind them made them turn so fast Percy was sure their necks cracked. 

“Wow, I’m impressed.” Annabeth stood there, sarcasm dripping from her words, “You guys really are good at guarding seeing as I got this close.”

Valentina sighed, “Just chill, Annabeth.”

Annabeth walked over to them, “Val, can you head around the East end? I think Cabin 12 is trying to sneak over.”

Valentina sighed and ran off, shooting a peace sign as she turned. 

Annabeth stood there, quietly. 

Percy felt awkward about trying to talk to her, she seemed so unapproachable. As if she was made of solid lead, something you weren't supposed to touch or interact with. He looked over to her, before quickly looking away as their eyes met.

“I haven't seen you around camp before,” she asked him, her voice sounding like a clap of thunder over a meadow. 

Percy could feel his body shaking from the intensity of her gaze, “This is my first day.”

She hummed in acknowledgement, before turning her intense eyes back to the woods around them. 

After what felt, to Percy, like hours a huge crashing sound echoed across the clearing and a group of burly teenagers shoved their way in. Annabeth immediately tensed up, as did Percy, he couldn't remember if they were allowed to tackle him.

The biggest and burliest girl of them all stepped forward, “Move aside Owl-Head, our beef is with the new kid.”

Percy had no idea why she had beef with him, besides that she looked like the kind of person to have beef with everyone, so maybe she had made something up. 

“Go away Clarisse,” Annabeth glared. 

If Percy was Clarisse that glare would have dissuaded him, but he wasn't Clarisse, he was a scrawny teen who was probably going to get beat up. 

“Shut up Owl-Brains, you either run away or help, those are your choices.” Clarisse’s voice sounded gruff as if she had smoked a bunch of cigars and then ate an entire pig, though the pig part didn't do anything to the sound of her voice. 

Percy could see the grit in Annabeth as she took a step towards Clarisse, “You are not going to touch him or the flag.” Her voice sounded like ice cracking across a windowpane. “If you do I will personally allow the Stolls to do whatever they want to your Cabin.”

Clarisse didn't seem to like that threat, she gave her goons the signal to back off and then turned to address Annabeth, “Try to threaten me again and I will gut you.”

Percy had been at camp a few days and, so far, hadn't encountered Clarisse or Annabeth. 

The camp was strange at certain hours. It was 3 am and Percy had snuck out of his cabin. He knew he might get caught, but the exhilaration was addictive, he would definitely do it again.

Percy made his way to the woods, getting a bit nervous, but soldiering on. Maybe this was a mistake, but he tried not to feel scared. 

The woods were cold and dark. Percy just wanted some time alone, preferably during the witching hour. Suddenly a familiar voice cut through the fog, “What are you doing out this early?” It was Annabeth, her long hair up in a ponytail.

Percy turned quickly, “Sorry, I just wanted some fresh air.”

Annabeth sighed and began to walk away, deeper into the woods. Percy didn't know what she wanted, but he followed. After a bit of walking, they found themselves in the clearing they had been in during capture the flag. “Why did you bring me here?” Percy asked the blonde.

“It's further away from the camp, so neither of us has to whisper.” Annabeth sat down on the huge pile of rocks in the middle of the clearing, “This heap of rocks is called Zeus’ Fist.”

“Why?” 

“I suppose there must have been some reason,” Annabeth said.

They sat in silence for a couple of moments before Percy had the courage to speak, “Why did you threaten Clarisse for me? I mean, you didn't have to.”

“I remembered what she did to me on my first day,” Annabeth told him, her voice sounding very unlike the one he recognized. “She swirled my head in the toilet and beat me up behind my cabin.”

“Wow,” he muttered.

“I didn’t need that to happen to you.”

Percy looked down to his hands, “Clarisse seems like a real piece of work.”

“She’s really not that bad,” Annabeth told him. “She just needs to establish dominance over every camper and every situation. Once you know her and forgive her, it's really not that bad.”

“I don't know how you could forgive her for doing that to you.”

Annabeth gave a tiny yawn, “To be honest, I don't know how I did it either.” They both watched as the orange sun slipped above the horizon. “We should probably head back.”

Percy watched as the orange of the sun lit up her golden hair, “I don't exactly know how to get back.”

Annabeth laughed, “Follow me.”


	2. Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy may have forgotten, but he never forgot Annabeth.

He’d been walking for hours. His legs were starting to feel wobbly, like a newborn foal. Percy didn't know how long it had been since he had last stopped for food but he should probably do it again. 

He stopped at this small rock outcropping. Percy perched on top of the rock and ate the last sandwich in his bag, making sure not to drop any crumbs. He thought about the last few days, wandering California with almost no memories. 

Percy remembered a few things, his name, a vague approximation of his age, and Annabeth. A lot of things in his mind were shrouded in smog, but the name Annabeth shone like silver. Percy remembered long blonde hair and stormy eyes. He remembered her brilliant mind, reminding him which monsters were which and how to kill them. He remembered her callused hands seeming so small in his own giant hands.

He was snapped back to reality by the snap of some twigs. Someone or something was watching him. 

He grabbed his food and his sword and turned, finding himself face to face with a large hellhound. His first instinct was not to run away, which seemed strange to him, considering that the creature jumped at him, growling; he drew his sword. The hellhound lunged at him, and Percy rolled and stabbed it, hesitating right before the stab and thus missing its stomach, hitting it in the leg.

The creature whimpered and drew back, limping as it retreated.

Percy cursed himself. Why would he hesitate? The thing was a monster, there was no reason to feel for it. 

The hellhound turned back to him and growled, its huge teeth on display. It charged at him, aiming for his chest with its fangs. Percy yelped, not expecting the creature to lunge as it did. He held up Riptide, standing strong until it was right above him. He dodged and lunged, stabbing the hellhound right in the gut.

He watched as the creature turned into the gold dust he recognized as a monster carcass. Percy observed as the dust was blown away by the light wind.

Once he recovered, the teen grabbed his backpack and began to walk, Riptide unsheathed in his hand. 

The night was falling and Percy was no closer to civilization than before. He pulled a small baggie of chips from his backpack, eating it quickly so as not to attract monsters or bears. Then Percy laid down, his head resting on his backpack, probably squishing his last bag of chips. He couldn’t bring himself to care. 

His eyes closed, his mind quieted for the first time in ages, and he dropped off to sleep.

Percy’s dreams were filled with flashes of blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. His night was filled with her voice, reminding him of each monster they ever fought together. He echoed in her smell, a soft combination of strawberry and sweat. He bathed in her roughness, both her personality and her touch. Though he couldn’t consciously remember her, his dream-mind could. 

The next morning he awoke, with the memory of her wit sharp on his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally just realized that its the first of December today and it wasn't yesterday. So... these might be one day off??? I guess.
> 
> I resign myself to the fact that there is no way I'll be able to finish these prompts to my satisfaction in one day, so some might take a bit, plus I have a deadline coming up and have to work on that.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!!!
> 
> Sammi


	3. Classic Myths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason meets the goddess of love, Piper.

Jason was born in July, which made him a summer child. He grew up with older brothers, who constantly made fun of him, and belittled him, but Luke and Octavian weren't that bad, Jason still loved them. As a child, Jason was probably the cutest kid in all of Greece, but shit hit the fan when he turned 13. 

People began to group around him, because apparently, he was attractive, or something. Jason didn't get it. It didn't make sense to him, why would people be attracted to him when both his brothers were much better looking than him.

At a certain point, Jason stopped registering the people thronging around him. Someone threw a flower at him once, it hit him in the face, leaving a small scar on his lip. Even that scar didn't deter the admirers, in fact, they swarmed him faster and with more numbers.

By the time Jason turned 17 people had stopped worshipping Aphrodite and began worshipping him. You would think that Jason would receive a flood of marriage offers, but people were too intimidated by his beauty. Which was strange since Jason didn't even consider himself beautiful.

Luke and Octavian got married to princesses or ladies, Jason didn’t remember and went to live their lives out on their own. Jason was stuck at home, grumpy, and unable to leave because of the swarms of people. 

After a bit, Aphrodite noticed that no one in the town, which was a large number of people, was worshipping her. The goddess became upset and travelled to the town, noticing that no one was in or around her temple. She moved throughout the town, disguising herself as a dove.

She saw the huge statue of Jason in the square and grew red with rage. She called her daughter, Piper.

“Hey, mom, what's up?” Piper asked, her huge wings standing out against her brown skin. 

Aphrodite’s face was as red as her dress, “I need you to go and make that Jason boy fall in love with someone despicable, disgusting, and ugly.”

Piper sighed, “Mom, that's really not what you do when other people are more attractive than you.”

“Shut up and do what I said,” Aphrodite screamed. “Make him fall in love with someone absolutely vile.”

So Piper flew down to earth, to make this Jason-whoever fall in love with some homeless person, easy peasy. 

Jason was getting tired of living like this, in his house all the time, with no such thing as the internet even being thought of. His dad was trying to make him feel better, by offering new carriages, clothes, and books, yet Jason didn't feel better, in fact, he felt worse. 

After a certain point, Jason’s father decided to consult the Delphic Oracle, which couldnt result in anything good. The Oracle of Delphi told the future, but it was never the future people wanted.

The Oracle, a young woman with long red hair, was asked how Jason’s father was supposed to find his son a partner. Her response? “Despair!” she shouted, which is never something you want to hear. “Your son shall marry no mortal. He is destined to marry a monster-a fierce beast even the gods themselves fear. Dress him for his wedding as you would dress him for his funeral. Take him to the tallest spire of rock in your village. There he shall meet his doom.” The word doom echoed around the cavern.

So Jason’s father did as he was told, with tears in his eyes. Jason wasn't having trouble with this request, he did want things to change, maybe this would be the best change for him. 

His parents gave him a long black tunic, with fancy silver sandals. The whole outfit made him look even more ethereal than normal. 

Jason jumped, and all anyone could see was that the beautiful boy had plummeted to his death.

The End, all done, no more story. 

Except not really. 

Jason was snatched out of the air by a girl with short black hair, who seemed to be flying in a vortex of air. “What are you doing?” Jason shrieked. “What’s going on?”

The girl smiled, “You’ll meet my Master at her palace. Until then please keep your hands and feet inside the moving vehicle at all times.”

“None of those words make sense.” But Jason kept his fingers and toes inside the swirl of wind. The wind girl dropped him off on this huge island. It was a beach island, with a few trees in the centre, offsetting a huge silver palace. Jason began to walk towards it, at the request of the strange wind girl. 

The house was filled to the brim with fruits and jewelled objects (did a ladle really need to be bejewelled?). Each bit of furniture was made of either gold or silver, though silver did seem to be the main colour of the whole place. 

All of the fabric seemed to be satin, or silk, very posh and expensive. There was nothing in the whole place that wasn’t expensive looking. 

Jason opened one of the cabinets and found containers full of precious jewels, Jason had never seen so many jewels in his life, he dropped the container in surprise. “What is this place?”

“This is your wife’s palace,” a quiet voice said. 

Jason looked around but did not see anyone. “Who are you?” He then amended his question, “Where are you?”

The precious jewels began to sweep itself up, being poured from some invisible hand into the container. “I’m sorry, master, I never meant to frighten you.” The container was placed back where it belonged. “I never would have spoken if you hadn't asked a question.”

Jason continued to look around, thinking about this ‘wife’. Was she a monster, like the prophecy had said? Prophecies were never wrong, so she must be a monster, though Jason wanted to wait to meet her before coming to a conclusion.

The invisible people showed Jason to the bed-chamber, leaving him to change into nicer clothing. Once all the candles were blown out and the darkness had set in, the invisible folks told him that his wife would be arriving shortly. 

After a couple of minutes waiting, a dark shape appeared before him. The shape was humanoid but other than that, Jason had no idea who this woman could be. 

“Jason, it's nice to meet you,” The woman said, her voice sounding a bit raspy, but still elegant and beautiful.

“I would say its nice to meet you too, but I’m not sure how I feel about this yet.”

“Understandable,” she shot back.

Jason looked around, trying to get a good look at her face, “Who are you?”

“I can't say,” was her response. “I’m not supposed to be here and I definitely wasn't supposed to fall in love with you.”

Jason stopped, both physically and mentally, “You’re in love with me?” No one had ever said that to him before, people were always too intimidated to attempt to court him, but this woman had completely skipped the courting process and had graduated to marriage.

“I’ve seen you, often sitting in silence, you’re a beautiful soul, Jason Grace.”

He smiled, blushing, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” There was a silence before she spoke again, “I apologize for sounding a bit creepy or stalkerish, it wasn't meant to come out that way.”

Jason hummed thoughtfully, trying to gauge his emotions, before settling on, “I think that's sweet, albeit a bit strange.” He then changed the subject, “the invisible people said you were my wife?”

“Considering I’m not meant to be here, its not a proper marriage, but if you’re ok with it I would love to marry you.” The woman reached out to take his hands. Jason didn't flinch. 

Jason wasn't a reckless person, he played by the rules and kept to himself, but at this moment he knew, if he ever wanted to be anything in life, he had to take risks. “Kiss me.”

“I’m sorry?” She seemed confused, which Jason can't fault her for, he was just as confused as she was.

“Kiss me,” He repeated. “Unless you have like a bird beak or something.”

She laughed, “No. Just simple human lips here.” The shape leaned forward, one of her hands coming up to cradle Jason’s cheek. Their lips connected and Jason breathed into the kiss, feeling content and happy for the first time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't really the whole story of Psyche and Eros, there is so much more to their story. I just didn't have time to write that up.
> 
> A lot of the jokes and the part with the Oracle are taken from Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes. 
> 
> I hope you like this and comment!
> 
> Sammi


	4. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gods are proud of their daughters.

Athena may not show it, but she is proud of her daughter. Annabeth Chase was a powerful woman, and, as a strategist, she knew how to use people for her own gain. Annabeth might not have looked like Athena, but internally they were similar. Athena and her daughter both had the sharpest sense of wit. Everything about that girl was Athena, through and through. 

Athena watched as Annabeth twirled and swung, her Drakon blade gleaming in the light. The brilliance of her daughter's battles made Athena smile. The strategy to it, the pattern to the fight. It made Athena smile.

Aphrodite liked to brag about Piper McLean. Her daughter was extremely strong, killing Khione with her brother's sword. Aphrodite’s daughter was ruthless, just like love itself. She was a strong, powerful, woman, with the most striking body and eyes. Piper had grit, just the way Aphrodite did. Piper was her mother’s daughter, through and through.

The goddess of love watched her daughter swing the icicle. Piper had never looked more beautiful than when she was confident. The beauty in her daughter's eyes, the confidence as she slew the empousa, that was what made her Aphrodite’s daughter

Hades was the kind of father to show people photos of his daughter and brag. He liked to talk about his son too, but this is about Hazel. Hazel who became the first demigod to master the Mist. Hazel who communicated with the majestic horse Airon. Hazel who he gifted with the ability to summon precious gems to her, just as Disney princesses could summon birds. Hazel and her father were similar, through and through.

Hazel fought like a mist, not the Mist, but a mist. Silent, deadly, and quick. Hades understood the thought behind each of his daughters' attacks. Hades watched as his daughter fought, her movements silent, her body sharp. If Hades weren't a god, he wouldn't be able to see her, Hazel used the Mist as if it were a blanket as if it were a cloak.

Atlas hadn't seen his daughter in aeons. He didn't want to see his daughter. Calypso was his greatest failure, she had helped him and then betrayed him. Her punishment was trivial compared to his. She was kept on a small, yet beautiful, island, he was forced to hold up the celestial globes. His whole body was in pain, while his daughter got to frolic on a beautiful island. He didn't know much about his daughter, but he supposed she must have been his, through and through.

Atlas didn't watch his daughter, he was unable to because of his punishment, though even if he was free, he wouldn't want to. 

Bellona was proud of her daughter. There was nothing Reyna could do that Bellona wouldn't watch, and be proud of. Bellona sent Reyna that cape, out of the sky, as it was meant to be. Bellona watched as Reyna led an army, in the same way, she herself would. Reyna was beautiful, and Bellona was proud of her. Reyna was Bellona’s daughter, through and through.

Bellona watched Reyna lead armies, she watched her daughter shout orders and fight her way through battlefields. Reyna’s cloak billowed out behind her as her gladius flashed, Bellona had never been more proud.

Ares watched his daughter develop. She was a spitfire, his Clarisse. Clarisse the Drakon slayer, his daughter. Ares loved watching her lash out, in the way he would. He didn't exactly love watching her at home, or in her personal life, but he did. It made his heart swell to see her happy. Clarisse and Ares were similar, through and through. 

Ares watched as Clarisse paraded her Drakon carcass through the streets of Manhattan. His brave, strong, warrior of a daughter, Clarisse the Drakon slayer. Ares watched his strong daughter as she dominated the battlefield. She really was his daughter.

Zeus was the lord of the skies, the god of thunder and the father of many gods and goddess’, but he is also Thalia Grace’s father. He is the father of the pine tree, the father of the Huntress (both of them), the father of the brave. He is the father of Thalia, the father of the lightning, the father of Thalia, the father of thunder. Thalia was part of Zeus, through and through.

Thalia shot arrow after arrow, each streaked with lightning, Zeus watched as she shot monster after monster. A stone-cold expression on her face, there was no room for error. Zeus knew that look, it was one that frequently appeared on his own face. He felt this strange sensation, pride. Pride for his strong, independent, powerful, daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope this is good. I kind of think its shit because I'm not that good at prose or self-reflection.
> 
> Anyway yeah...
> 
> Thanks for reading and please comment!
> 
> Sammi


	5. Powerless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth and Piper are powerful.

Piper McLean didn't think she was powerful. A lot of things in the world can be achieved by brute strength and Piper didn't have any of that. She wasn't a sportsperson, she wasn't good at fighting, like Annabeth or Hazel, she wasn't special. 

The only thing she could do that the others couldn't was charmspeak, but sometimes that isn't helpful. Sometimes she does more harm than good, saying the wrong thing or moving in a way the enemy didn't like, or accidentally charmspeaking her own friends. It wasn't as if she could aim who she charmed with her voice. 

Occasionally Piper would wish that she was Annabeth. Annabeth always seemed in control, she fought like a tempest, she was smart as a whip. There was nothing Annabeth couldn’t do and it made Piper feel powerless. 

Powerless wasn't a word Annabeth let describe her. For a very long time, she couldn't help but believe she was powerless. Now she couldn't feel more wrong. Her mind was a fountain of ideas, never stopping, always churning. 

Her sword made her feel powerful, her mind made her feel powerful, and her heart made her feel powerful. She was smart, her mind raced through ideas and concepts as fast as cars raced around a track. 

Sometimes… Sometimes she still felt powerless. Sometimes, when there is nothing she can do, she feels powerless. Sometimes, all she can do is trust her friends, it makes her feel powerless. Sometimes Annabeth wished she had some sort of ability, like Percy or Piper, then she could help, then maybe she wouldn't feel that powerless feeling. 

Piper couldn't do anything about the girl standing in front of them. The girl was deaf and was trying to kill them. Because charmspeak was the only thing Piper could do, and it wouldn't work against this girl. 

She swung her sword at Piper’s head, and she ducked. The girl began to scream, angrily. 

Piper’s mind rushed to think of an explanation for this teenage girl trying to kill them, for no reason. She tried to remember the sign language she had learned in 1st grade. ‘W-e w-o-n-'-t h-u-r-t y-o-u,’ she finger-spelt.

The girl stopped, eyes transfixed on Piper’s fingers as Leo and Frank screamed for the girl to hurt them instead of the daughter of Aphrodite. ‘M-y n-a-m-e i-s P-i-p-e-r.’ Her fingers spoke, moving chunkily. Piper had not moved her hands in this way since elementary school. 

The girl’s hands flew like fire, rushing to explain herself, but Piper didn't understand. ‘O-n-l-y f-i-n-g-e-r-s. B-i-g w-o-r-d-s I d-o-n-’-t u-n-d-e-r-s-t-a-n-d,’ she spelled out. 

‘N-a-m-e i-s K-a-t-y-a-l-i-n-a. A-p-o-l-l-o i-s m-y f-a-t-h-e-r,’ Katyalina explained, her fingers moving slowly, so Piper could understand. ‘I n-e-e-d t-o s-e-e h-i-m. H-e w-i-l-l h-e-l-p m-e.’

Piper moved her fingers to explain that Apollo couldn't do anything, especially not now, that he was mostly mortal. As Piper talked to Katyalina she felt powerful, no one else would be able to do something like this. No one else would be able to help the way Piper just did. 

Annabeth and Percy were staring down a god. The being was almost seven feet tall, but Annabeth didn't flinch. Percy swung riptide at the being as they swung their arm to violently smush the two demigods.

The daughter of Athena didn't flinch, trusting that Percy would be able to stop them. She needed to think. What kind of god was this? Their body was made of nature, vines and such twirled to create their body. It couldn't be Pan, because Pan was dead. Think, Annabeth, think.

Oxylus. The god of mountains and forests. What did they do to make him upset? 

Annabeth began to yell, “Oxylus, we didn't mean to hurt the forest.”

The god screamed while trying to smash Paul’s Prius.

“The car!” Annabeth yelled to her boyfriend. “Percy the gas from the car!” She sprinted towards the vehicle, pulled open the driver's side door and pulled out the key, turning the car off. “Oxylus, this pollution is gone, you can sleep again!”

“OXYLUS NEVER SLEEP,” the god boomed. “THE WORLD IS DYING AND OXYLUS MUST FIX.”

No one else would have been able to remember the most obscure nature god. No one else would have been able to do what had to be done in order to calm the god. Annabeth felt powerful, she wanted to smile, so she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter. I wanted to focus on opposite sides of the spectrum of power and powerless. Annabeth is 'powerless' meaning she doesn't have a special ability given by the gods. Piper is 'powerless' because she isn't as physically strong as Annabeth. I wanted them both to see that they don't need special powers or to be physically strong to be powerful!
> 
> You guys should also know that you don't need to be physically strong, or have special powers, or be really good at something to be powerful in your own way.
> 
> Reminder to comment!!!
> 
> Sammi


	6. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will had always had music, even when people were unpredictable music was methodical and beautiful.
> 
> TW: DEATH

Will Solace lived in music. Every part of his life was wrapped in a blanket of sound. When he was born the song Don't You Forget About Me, by Simple Minds played from the hospital speakers, unprompted. 

On his third birthday, instead of singing the traditional ‘Happy Birthday’ song, his family burst into the song Everyday Sunshine by Fishbone. Now, Will knew why, but then he was just as confused as everyone else.

The song You're My Best Friend by Queen, one of his favourite bands played on the bus on his first day of school. Coincidentally that was the day he met Jamie, his best friend. Jamie was the moon to Will’s sunshine personality, the ice to Will’s warmth. Jamie and Will were two sides of the same coin.

Alive, by Empire of The Sun, played from the speakers of the local ice cream shoppe while Jamie and Will laughed together. The two were the age of six, and feeling like the song said, ‘so alive, alive!’ They giggled while getting ice cream all over their faces and hands. Smiling and sharing the moment. 

One of Will’s favourite songs, mostly because of the fun beat and the opportunity to dance to it, Goody Two Shoes, by Adam Ant played out of the radio. Will and Jamie were dancing in the kitchen while Will’s mom made cookies. The two were nine, Will had just found out that he had dyslexia. He was scared, but Jamie made him feel better by dancing in the kitchen, pivoting in their toes as they danced to the swing song. 

At the age eleven Will was alone again. He and Jamie were walking home from school when a song began to filter from the nearest car. Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds, by the Beatles. Will stopped to listen and then Jamie was gone. His fragile body lay on the sidewalk, a huge creature standing over him. The creature shrieked as the song continued. Will began to scream.

‘Lucy in the sky with diamonds.’ Will ran towards the thing, trying to get it away from Jamie. ‘Lucy in the sky with diamonds.’ The creature roared, making Will’s body tremble. ‘Aaaaaaaaah, ahh.’ He grabbed the only weapon he could find, a tire iron, and ran at the beast. ‘Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies. Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers that grow so incredibly high.’ He smashed the creature’s head in with the tire iron while screaming for Jamie to run, but Jamie couldn't hear him, Jamie was gone. 

A man was at Will’s house when he arrived home, covered in blood. He introduced himself as Gleeson Hedge, he said he was supposed to take Will to ‘Camp.’ Will’s mom hadn't said anything about going to a summer camp, so Will wouldn't leave. 

Once his mom arrived home and helped him clean up she explained what was going on. “Will, your daddy was special, because of this you are going to be hunted by monsters like the man who killed Jamie.” Will began to cry again, remembering his friend’s bloody face. “You need to go with Gleeson, he can take you to a camp where you’ll be safe.”

Will packed his backpack in silence and followed Gleeson to the train station. The camp was in New York and Will lived in Texas. They had a long way to go. He plugged in his MP3 player and a song started up, Greyhound by Calpurnia. The song filtered through his ears and he began to cry. The song was always Jamie’s favourite, the brunet had always imagined hopping on a Greyhound and travelling into the Unknown. Now Will was doing it. Alone.

The song began to play louder and louder, until Will couldn't hear anything but the music, enveloping his brain, cushioning his heart, and feeding his sadness. “It ruled your world. You lost the battle.” Will did. He lost the battle.

Arriving at Camp Half-Blood and being put in the Hermes cabin was disorienting. Will adjusted quickly, but tried to stay away from people, he wouldn't lose someone like Jamie. He was claimed well into his third month at camp. Apparently, Apollo was his father? 

Will tried all the stereotypical Apollo kid things. Archery (Terrible, five out of ten stars.). Singing (Even worse, two out of ten.). Finally, he found Healing, he could heal, somehow. It was strange as if a voice whispered exactly what to do into his head. 

Music had stopped being so prominent in his life, mostly because there wasn't a way to play music at camp without alerting monsters. The Apollo cabin did have a record player in the corner of their cabin, but most people preferred to make their own music. 

The Battle of Manhattan raged long and hard. Will was only twelve but he became the head of the Apollo cabin when his brother, Michael Yew died. Will pulled back all the healers, staying with them to heal the extensive wounds that occurred.

After the Battle of Manhattan, more children poured into camp. Each cabin was full, and Will was spending more time in the infirmary than normal. When Percy Jackson disappeared Will found himself volunteering to help out more and more. It felt like he never slept, never ate, but he was helping people, and wasn't that all that mattered? 

One night he was sitting in the infirmary, dozing off on one of the many uncomfortable plastic chairs. A voice spoke right into his brain, “Will, you need to listen. You need to listen to the music I’ve given you. Stop blocking it out, listen.”

He woke up the next morning with the song Heroes by Alesso on repeat in his head. Maybe it was his father trying to speak with him, but no matter, Will had work to do. 

He saw Nico DiAngelo across the camp. The song Strawberries and Cigarettes by Troye Sivan was playing on his mental radio. Will had learned how to quiet the radio and start it up, he usually kept it at a quiet volume so he could still hear people but he could also disappear into the music if he needed to. 

Back to Nico DiAngelo. The Italian boy wandered around camp, often appearing at the edges of your vision before disappearing into the shadows. Will couldn't help but be concerned for the boy, travelling in that way had to be difficult and put a lot of strain on your body. The blonde boy wanted to inspect Nico, just to see if there was any damage to his cells or body mass.

The Romans were living outside of the camp, Chiron was freaking out to the best of his abilities and it was making Will nervous. “Look, there really isn't much we can do until the Seven come back and stop the Romans,” Will told the centaur, trying to placate him. The music was getting louder, though Will tried to keep it silent.

“I know you're struggling to, my boy.” Chiron stood out of his wheelchair, his full form was just as majestic as the first time Will had seen it. “But we do need to take action. Where would we be if we just sat around and waited for others to save us? That's not how we won the Battle of Manhattan.”

Will conceded and then began searching for people to join a scouting party. Lou Ellen from the Hecate cabin and Cecil from the Hermes cabin volunteered. Lou Ellen wrapped some Mist around them and they went to scout out (and maybe sabotage) the Roman camp.

When Will smashed into Nico DiAngelo his healing sense went haywire. “Why are you even standing?” He asked before giving the teenager some gum and making him promise not to do much strenuous activity. The song Sugar we’re Going Down by Fall Out Boy was playing on the radio in his head. 

They won.

Gaea was gone, asleep again as she should be. 

Nico was staying at the camp. He wouldn't leave Will, not now that something strange was happening between them. Will didn’t want to leave Nico either, not with whatever this was blossoming in his heart. 

The two were sitting on the porch of the Apollo cabin, Nico wrapped in Will’s arms. Suddenly the song Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy by Queen began to play in Will’s head. He began to hum along to the song as they watched the sunset. 

‘Ooh love ooh loverboy. What're you doin' tonight, hey boy. Write my letter. Feel much better, and use my fancy patter on the telephone.’

‘I learned my passion in the good old fashioned school of loverboys.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally made myself cry writing this. The songs used are mentioned in the song, but if you want me to list them again, just let me know. If you're wondering why I used Lucy In the Sky With Diamonds for the saddest section its because I always cry while listening to that song. 
> 
> I'm sorry these next few are going to be so off. I've recently been feeling a bit down and not been feeling up to writing. I'm super sorry, but these next few should make up for it.
> 
> Sammi


	7. Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel rethinks some things in the Fields of Asphodel.
> 
> TW: Talk of DEATH

All Hazel could see were throngs of people. Everywhere hands and fingers, toes and legs, torso’s and heads. They engulfed her, just as the earth did that night. 

Asphodel was boring. People didn't talk, and if they could they didn't have much to say. Hazel herself didn't have much to say.

Her sacrifice wouldn't be in vain, she knew that. She knew that whatever that creepy earth lady was trying to do, Hazel had thrown off the earth lady’s rhythm. 

The young girl stood on the edge of the huge field. Elysium shone brightly against the dark background of the Underworld. Hazel knew that she was one of the only people who could remember. No one else here had any idea that they were practically zombies, moving around aimlessly with no thoughts or mental prowess. 

Elysium is where she thought she would end up. It was like paradise, everyone there got to do whatever they wanted, besides being alive. Hazel always thought she would go to Heaven, not this fucked up version of Hell, where she was shoved and kicked by people she had never seen before. 

Time passed weirdly. Sometimes she would look back at the other people behind her and she would see no familiar faces and sometimes she would look back and see the same people standing there as two hours ago. 

It had felt like minutes, hours, days, years. Time was subjective, Hazel learned. Time only applied if you thought about it. She didn't have the energy to think about it too hard. 

Energy was something that didn't exist when you were dead. You never had energy. Everything felt too hard to do. Talking? Too much energy. Walking? Too much energy. Rolling your eyes? Too much energy.

Hazel turned her body to look towards the sky, or what acted as a sky. The Underworld was a huge cave, so the ‘sky’ was the top of the huge cavern. It was so high up that little clouds occasionally formed.

The red light from the Fields of Punishment washed over the clouds, making them light up red. It reminded Hazel of the aurora borealis, bright colours that lit up the skies.

It had been a while since Hazel had spoken with an intelligent being. Anyone in the Fields of Asphodel was more like zombies than humans, while Hazel was more like a human than a zombie. She felt like she was repeating herself, it was hard to remember what she had thought before.

The earth lady who had tried to use Hazel's mother to resurrect her son was gone. Hazel had done something important in her life. She felt like a broken record, remembering that she had already thought this before. 

Hazel opened her mouth to say something, but the words were swallowed by the darkness, never to be heard by human ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, that one was short. I'm trying to catch up, so the next one might be short too. Sorry.
> 
> I wanted to do one with Hazel, I feel like she gets overlooked often and her sacrifice might just have been one of my favourite moments in the HOO series. Hazel is such a badass and I don't think I did her justice.
> 
> Sammi


	8. Underrated Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times Leo thinks about coming out to his girlfriend and one time they came out to each other.

~1

Calypso was still getting used to being off Ogygia. She hadn't seen the world in millions of years and was excited to see how much people had come from their straw huts and little fires on the ground. 

Leo had warned her that the world had changed drastically, but she didn't realize exactly how much until they stopped in Bulgaria.

It was their first stop and Leo needed to pick up some things for Festus and clothes for the two of them. The Latino had informed her that fashion had changed almost as much as construction had in the past couple million years and the clothes she had made would make them stick out even more than the giant metal dragon. Calypso wasn't sure she believed him, but he didn't know more than she did about the world, so she trusted him.

Touching down in Bulgaria Calypso couldn't help but feel jittery. Maybe she wouldn't mesh with these kinds of people. Wouldn't it be better to be alone on her island again, without the sound of all these people bothering her?

Leo smiled as the dragon landed in a Vasmar’s parking lot. “Hey, so I’m going to head in and grab some stuff, then I’ll run to the BILLA,” her boyfriend told her. “Just sit tight and keep an eye on Festus?”

She nodded, not trusting her voice. 

Things were so different. 

The parking lot was filled with cars, Calypso recognized cars from what Hermes had told her. The machines were a lot bigger and messier than she had expected. Calypso had been told that cars were like chariots, with roofs, and didn't have to be pulled by horses, but instead operated using steam power.

Looking at these clunky vehicles Calypso made a mental note to ask Leo how they worked.

Festus made a creaking noise that Calypso didn't recognize. She was trying to learn Creak-and-Squeak, but sometimes it didn't make much sense to her. “I’m sorry, buddy. I have no idea what you want,” she said, running her hand along his neck.

The dragon lifted a wing and pointed to a man, staring at them. He was huge, wearing overalls and a hat. Calypso wondered if Festus wanted her to say hello when the man tilted his head up, revealing his one huge eye.

The goddess grabbed the knife Leo had made for her and hopped off the dragon right as the Cyclops charged. It was large and burly, completely uncoordinated, she ducked to the left as Festus breasted fire right at the monster, she threw her knife at the same moment and the Cyclops burst into dust.

Leo ran over, clothes and motor oil in his arms, “I was gone for three minutes and you managed to torch a Cyclops?” 

Calypso smiled, taking the clothing from him, “Why are cars so strange looking?”

Leo began to explain the mechanics behind a piston engine and Calypso smiled at him, listening while she looked over the clothes.

~2

They flew over Serbia, Calypso clad in jeans, a long-sleeved sweater, and a parka. Leo was wearing a T-shirt and cargo pants. That boy could keep himself warm in the coldest of scenarios.

Calypso had fallen asleep on Leo’s back, sleeping or talking were the only things they had to do this high up in the air. He looked back at his girlfriend, amazed that she even agreed to date him.

The goddess was exactly that, a goddess, and immortal being who chose to leave her only home to travel the world with him, a skinny, Latino, elf-boy. After a few moments of stewing in his insecurity Calypso shifted and sat up.

“Leo, do we have any beef jerky left?” she asked, running a hand through her long hair. He smiled at her, taking in her beauty as one would revel in the sun. “Leo?”

“Right, sorry. You're just so pretty.” He reached into his tool belt and pulled out two sticks of beef jerky. “Here.”

“You know you're pretty too, right?” She took the food from him and unwrapped it.

“What?”

Calypso cocked her head, taking a bite and then swallowing. “You know you’re pretty too, right?”

“Cal, guys aren't pretty,” he told her. “Guys are handsome.”

“Well, I think that sucks.” She took another bite, thinking about it for a moment before saying, “Why can't guys be pretty?” 

Leo thought about it, “I don't know, they just aren't.” 

“Well, I think that sucks, and that you’re pretty, end of story.” The goddess promptly finished her food and went back to sleep, ignoring Leo’s mental crisis.

~3

Croatia was beautiful. Calypso loved it.

The water was such a clear blue and the trees so lush. The little red houses pulled at her soul, reminding her of the houses back in Ancient Greece. She couldn't help but hate having to put Ancient in front of something that didn't feel Ancient to her.

They stopped again, this time to pick up more food, Calypso forced Leo to let her go into the store with her this time. 

Everything was so bright and wrapped in plastic. The Latino grabbed some Fonzies, which both he and Calypso loved, some other non-perishable foods and then they went to check out. 

Somehow Leo’s tool belt produced money, which Calypso had not known until now. 

Money was paper with some guy’s face stamped across it. Calypso had asked Leo why they didn't use gold coins anymore and he gave her some coins. None of them were gold, but she didn't mind, they were more normal then this weird paper stuff.

Once the two boarded Festus and took off into the air Calypso began to ask Leo another question about the store. “The lady took your money but gave you back some money?” Calypso asked. “Why?”

“Because I gave her more money than necessary.” 

“Why wouldn't she just keep it?”

“That's rude.” 

“Obviously, but why wouldn't she just keep what you gave her?” Calypso felt more confused. “That's not how bartering works?” 

Leo sighed before turning to look at her, “Cal, no one barters anymore.”

“Oh.” She used to love bartering. It was like arguing, but for a reason. “I would ask ‘why?’ but you seem upset?” Leo just shrugged, staying silent. “You know you can talk to me, right?”

Leo nodded, before turning back around, and beginning to tell Festus where they would be stopping next.

~3

Leo shook his girlfriend awake as Festus began to swirl into a landing. She woke up right as Festus landed in the parking lot of Cafe Berg, a small cafe.

Leo slid off Festus’ back and reached out his hand to Calypso, helping her off the dragon. “Ready to go on our first official date?” he asked her.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

They went inside and ordered, both getting coffee and a pastry. They sat in a seat by the window, Calypso looking at all the people dressed in different ways then she was used to. “Fashion has certainly changed since I last interacted with people.”

“I bet it has.” Leo took a bite of his pastry. His mind raced, he had been thinking about telling Calypso something important, but… was this really the time?

“Do you have something to tell me?” she asked.

“Can you read my mind?”

Calypso laughed, her voice sounding like a million little windchimes, “I don't think so, but you never know.” She took a bite of food, “Oh, my, gods this is delicious.” 

Leo let her change the subject topic, this was definitely not the right time.

~4

Calypso looked over to Leo, who was sleeping on Festus’ head. She wanted to wake him up to let him know they were flying over Switzerland, which he had asked her to do, but he looked so peaceful.

“What should I do, Festus?” she asked the dragon who responded with a noncommittal ‘meh?’. “You’re no help,” she chided before pulling her long hair up into a braided bun.

The sun was beginning to set, painting the clouds different shades of orange, purple, and red. Calypso longed for the routine Ogygian sunset, which always manifested itself at around 6 pm. Leo began to stir, and Calypso linked her legs around his waist, so he wouldn't fall off the dragon and into the sky. 

“Hey, Cal.” His hair was mussed from sleep and his eyes were big and brown. Calypso moved forward to give him a quick kiss. “What was that for?”

“You just looked so beautiful,” she told him, and he smiled. 

“Thanks, babe.” 

They sat together and flew through the sunset, watching as the clouds changed from a soft orange to a deep red. By the time the stars came out to decorate the sky Leo had fallen asleep again. 

Calypso looked at the stars, feeling some sort of innate connection with the night sky. She looked around just to see a constellation she didn't recognize, it was one she hadn't seen before. “What is that constellation?” she asked Festus.

His response was short, ‘hunt, lady.’ Huntress. Zoë, her half-sister, was one of Artemis' huntresses. Calypso hoped Zoë was ok.

~5

Leo smiled at his girlfriend’s face. They were flying over Paris and Calypso was loving it. Leo could see it in her eyes.

Her eyes were wide in amazement. Calypso was completely in awe. Paris was beautiful, a city of lights and fragrance. He couldn't help but feel smiley. It was just so beautiful and serene.

“Do you ever wonder what those people might be doing?” Calypso asked him.

He thought about it for a moment before responding, “Sometimes.”

“Sometimes I think about all the people we’re flying over,” Calypso told him, still seeming starstruck by the beauty of Paris. “I wonder whether we’ve changed some young demigod’s life.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, they would see a huge, metal, flying, dragon soaring through the sky. Wouldn't you be confused and suspicious about that?” Calypso asked him.

“Oh, yeah.” He turned back to the Parisian skyline, “I would totally follow a badass metal dragon I saw in the sky.”

Calypso laughed, “You know what my favourite thing about you is?” Leo cocked his head. “You always make me laugh.”

His heart felt full, flying over Paris, the stars and clouds above them, his beautiful girlfriend next to him.

+1~

They had been flying over the Atlantic ocean for almost a day and Leo felt like it was time to break the ice and have the conversation he had been putting off. “Hey, Cal?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s your view on gender?” Leo asked.

“Well, sometimes people have one, sometimes people have multiple, and sometimes people have none.” Calypso turned to look at him, “why?”

Leo focused all his courage into his mouth, just to say his next words, “I don’t think I’m really all that male.”

Calypso smiled, “Ok. I don't really think I’m all that female.” 

“No, Cal, I don't think I really have a gender,” he said, thinking she didn't understand.

“Do you want me to use different pronouns for you?” 

His heart stopped, then started up again louder than it had ever beaten in his life. “Um, if you could use he and they. I’m not really sure which I feel better with yet so maybe we could experiment?”

“I love experimenting with things!” Calypso said, grinning. “You really are my perfect match!”

Suddenly Leo remembered her statement from earlier, “Wait, what pronouns should I use for you?” 

Calypso thought about it for a moment, “She/ her is fine, but sometimes they/them. I’ll tell you when it changes, ok?”

“Ok.”

They turned back to the ocean, looking down as they flew. “I really like you, Leo.”

“I really like you too, Cal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this so much. I think my Calypso needs a little more work but I love the relationship I've created between these two and I would die for my version of Calypso. 
> 
> I Headcanon Calypso as a sort of agender god/goddess who uses any pronouns that float by her. I think she's fabulous. I really wanted to write something a little fluffy but also with a bit of Leo angst shoved in there. Let me know how you felt abt it if you liked it or if you thought it was terrible. Let me know!
> 
> Please let me know if I've written something wrong or gotten something terribly off, I am not genderfluid or trans in any way (at least I don't think so rn) so if I've written something offensive please let me know!!!
> 
> Sammi


	9. Peppermint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth tries to kill those little spider bastards with peppermint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: excessive cursing, and also spiders.

Annabeth Chase loved to learn. If she were a normal human being, she would probably love school, but seeing as she had dyslexia and had ADHD, school sucked. That's why she did online schooling on Daedelus’ laptop. 

Occasionally, she would get distracted from the lessons and google random things. On that fateful Wednesday, she googled ‘things spiders don't like.’ One of the things that popped up was peppermint, there were other things, like citrus and vinegar, but peppermint smelled nice, and not like cleaning supplies.

Annabeth wouldn't say her idea was genius, but it was pretty awesome. She was going to find some way to spider proof the Athena cabin, and the Poseidon cabin, but cabin 6 was definitely a priority. 

The first thing on her agenda was to talk to some Demeter kids about acquiring a metric fuck ton of peppermint. Katie Gardner told her that peppermint didn't grow in the winter. Meg said ‘fuck that!’ and went to grow some peppermint. 

Once the peppermint was acquired Annabeth began stringing it up and hanging it around the cabin, inside and out. To be truthful, it looked like Christmas threw up on the outside of the cabin. 

The leafy plants hung around their cabin began making people confused. “Are you guys turning into Demeter kids?” Travis asked her.

“No,” she shot back. “We’re repelling spiders.” Then she walked away, he didn't deserve much thought.

Percy had begun asking her about the newfound leafiness of the Athena cabin, but Annabeth distracted him with kisses and Percy forgot all about it. 

Now it was time to implement step two. Step two was slightly more difficult and obnoxious, to spider-proof Percy’s cabin. 

Now you might think, ‘Annabeth, you wonderful human being, how exactly is this difficult?’ and she would respond with, ‘well, first of all, you're fabulous too, and also because Percy doesn't leave his cabin, nor will he want leaves everywhere. It might mess with the aesthetic of the place.’

She began leaving alive peppermint plants in his cabin, but they died quite quickly from the abundance of saltwater. The next thought was to just leave the dead plants in the cabin because the plants hung up around the Athena cabin were dead and they worked just fine. But one night while studying in Percy’s cabin, a huge ass spider tried to take a bite out of her leg. Luckily Percy killed it before it could attempt to suck out all of her blood and murder her.

So obviously a couple of dead plants were not working the way she wanted them too. Annabeth thought long and hard about the next part of her plan, then decided to put little peppermint leaves in all the corners of the room.

The next day she found a fucking spider eating one of the peppermint leaves. The fucking bastards were immune!

Googling didn't herald any results. All the internet had to say about spiders and peppermint, was that peppermint repulses spiders, so put some peppermint by the door and the spiders won't enter your humble abode. Obviously, these spiders would rather die than leave the Poseidon cabin. 

Annabeth decided that the aesthetic of Percy’s cabin didn't matter to her. She strung up some peppermint and hung it up around the cabin, not giving a crap if it interfered with the seashells. 

“Annabeth, babe, what the hell are you doing?” Percy asked.

“I’ve been trying to spider-proof your cabin for days, but the little bastards keep trying to fuck with me,” she explained. “So I’m going to kill them all with peppermint.”

Percy smiled softly at her, “You're adorable.” 

“I’m murdering spiders, what’s cute about that?”

“I don't know, you're just the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” Percy mumbled, face bright red.

“Cuter than your newborn baby sister?” she tried.

Percy sputtered, “N-no way. Absolutely not cuter then Estelle, but cute.” 

Annabeth laughed, then continued trying to poison the little fuckers that dared to mess with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, this was probably the most fun I had writing one of these. Annabeth doesn't strike me as the kind to censor herself, so if there's a lot of Annabeth in something, especially mad or upset Annabeth, there will be excessive swearing. 
> 
> Also like... idk this isn't really that long, sorry. but I think the ending is cute... well the whole thing is cute. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Sammi


	10. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel and Nico are snowed in inside the Hades cabin.

Nico DiAngelo regrets a lot of things, being a dick to Percy for so long, not talking to Will until this year, and building the Hades cabin to look the way it does. The Hades cabin was like that one black house from that meme and the Addams family house morphed into a one-story cabin with a skull for a door knocker and terribly designed beds.

Hazel hated it too, which was the real testament as to how terrible it was, considering that Hazel rarely voiced her discomforts and would rather let them stew until she exploded. 

Usually, the camp was climate-controlled, but occasionally the Gods made it rain, thunder, wind, or snow. This time, it was snow. 

Nico usually slept alone in the Hades cabin, sometimes Will would fall asleep on one of the stupidly designed chairs or Hazel would stay over. Tonight it was Hazel.

The next morning, when they woke up, all they noticed was the frigid cold. Nico grabbed a pair of socks from the drawer next to the freaking coffin that was his bed. He pulled the socks onto his already socked feet, feeling like his feet were swollen, but warm.

“Hazel?” he whispered to his sister. “Are you up?”

A strangled groan came from her side of the cabin, then a thump, probably signalling that she smashed her leg against the wall of the coffin beds. “Gods, I hate you for making the beds this way.”

“Sorry,” he shot back, used to apologizing for the stupid child he once was. “But do you notice the cold too, or is it just me?”

“Holy Hera it is freezing,” Hazel yelled. Something that most people don't think about is exactly how large these cabins are. Though their rooms are right next to each other it still takes a lot of lung power to talk through the heavy wall.

Nico sighed before opening the black curtains and then closing them immediately. The light from the snow had shone right into his, still sleepy, eyes and almost blinded him. “Don't look out the windows until your eyes adjust,” he warned his sister, who screamed in response. “I literally just told you not too?”

“Well, when have I ever listened to you?”

Nico thought about it, “Probably never?”

“Ding, ding, ding. The prize for the most annoying child of Hades goes to Nico DiAngelo!” Hazel joked from the other side of the wall. Nico could hear her moving around but he didn't want to get out of bed. It would definitely be freezing out there and he didn't have the energy to warm himself up.

A knock on his door threw him out of his peaceful daze. “What?”

“The snow is piled over the front door, and the back door is stuck. I think we’re trapped in here.” Hazel sounded frantic.

“Give me a minute.” Nico stumbled out of the Gods damned coffin bed and pulled on one of Will’s ‘SunnyD’ sweaters before walking out into the living area. Because the cabin was so big and there were only two of them, they converted the rest of the space into a kitchen/living area, with couches, beanbags, a fridge, and a stove. This was one of his more brilliant design choices.

Hazel stood, wearing a long grey hoodie, that Nico recognized as one of Annabeth’s and a pair of sweatpants. 

“Do we have any breakfast foods in the fridge?” Nico asked her. 

Hazel shuffled over to the fridge to check. “There are some eggs and frozen hashbrowns?”

“Sounds good.”

Nico took over making eggs once Hazel revealed that she had no idea how to fry an egg. Hazel watched the hashbrowns warm in the oven, though she definitely would make Nico take them out of the oven. 

They ate quietly on the couch, just kind of vibing in each other’s space. After eating and getting something to drink, the two began to talk about what to do. “Should we try to call someone?” Hazel asked.

“I mean, we could open the window and yell to see if anyone else is up?” Nico gave a suggestion.

“But, if they’re not awake we could be disrupting them!” 

“But, if they are they could help us get out of here.”

Hazel pouted, “So, you don't want to spend time with me?” 

Nico scrambled to backtrack, “N-no, I do. It's just, you don't want to be stuck in here all day?”

Hazel got up and walked into her room, before coming out with a computer in her hand. “Remember how Leo tried to make those Demi-safe computers?”

“Yeah, I thought it didn't work?” 

Hazel smiled, “It did, but only a little bit. There's no way to make WiFi work in the camp, but I do have some Disney movies downloaded.”

Nico shrugged, “Do you want to sit on a bean bag, or in a weird coffin bed?”

“Bean bag, definitely a bean bag. Those beds will haunt me forever.” 

Frozen was a terrible idea. It was literally frozen outside, why were they watching Frozen. “Because Elsa reminds me of you,” Hazel told him.

“What does that mean?”

“Well,” Hazel began. “You hid away your true self for so long and when you did show off your powers you got hurt, but love and the power of gay saved you.”

Nico rolled his eyes, “The power of gay didn’t save Elsa.”

“But you do admit that it saved you?” Hazel giggled.

“I mean…” Nico trailed off. “Will did kind of, literally, save me. Especially after all that shadow travelling I did.”

Hazel went back to the movie, watching as Hans told Anna he didn't love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this was so cute? I didn't think this was going to be this cute but... it is? it was going to be a lot angstier but Hazel wouldn't let it.
> 
> Idk I think Hazel was probably OOC, but you let me know. I think she wasn't exactly right, but I like this version of Hazel.
> 
> Anyway, comment on what you think of this little one shot/drabble!
> 
> Sammi


	11. Magical Objects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper, Percy and Nico talk about their weapons.

Piper had a complicated relationship with Katoptris. The dagger wasn't very useful in battle but was nice for predicting the future, or checking if the back of your hair was a rats-nest. 

The dagger was the weapon equivalent of a whiny child. It needed a certain amount of attention to function when she needed it to and, if she asked it to tell her something it didn't want to, it would just shut off. Sometimes it would even show her just a little snippet of what would happen, and then shut off, as if screaming, SPOILERS!!!

But the dagger had been her first proper weapon, the first Greek relic she had ever held in her hands, and the first magical object she had been gifted with. Even if it sometimes acted like a toddler it was still her dagger, she wouldn't give it away for anything.

Riptide had always been Percy’s. He couldn't imagine where he would be without the sword, probably dead in a ditch somewhere. The sword fits perfectly in his hands as if it had been made for him, and it was impossible to lose, which was good because his ADHD made it super easy to lose things. He once left Riptide in the freezer and didn't even realize until it materialized in his pocket, freezing.

The magical aspects of the sword were cool, but the practical ones were pretty awesome too. Percy would try to explain them to you but, it's a sword. That's it. The practical aspects are SWORD.

There wasn't anything in the world that would make Percy give up Riptide, except maybe if Annabeth asked really really nicely. But otherwise, there wasn't anything that could make him give up Riptide, especially since it came with a name.

Nico’s sword was fairly boring. It turned into a ring when he wasn't using it and it was made of Stygian iron. That's all. It didn't hold the same gravitas as Riptide or whatever that dead kid's talking sword was called. It was just a sword.

Sure, it had saved him countless times, but he did all the work and heavy lifting, the sword doesn't deserve the praise. The sword was a gift from his father, so he probably wouldn't sell it or give it away, but if it was his life or give the sword away he would toss it over as if it was made of the souls of the damned (which it probably was). 

Occasionally, Nico would remember that his sword was technically magical. Usually, though, he just used it when convenient and forgot about it when he didn't need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy frick, this is so short and boring. I'm so sorry. I literally have no idea what I'm doing, but it was fun getting into each character's mind and using their voice. Percy's was definitely the most fun.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this, also sorry for uploading three times today, I'm just trying to get back on track.
> 
> Sammi


	12. Fuzzy Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank gives Hazel fuzzy socks.

Hazel wasn't an idiot. She knew Frank was hiding something and she was going to figure out what.

Frank Zhang was a good guy, Nico thought he was not a terrible person, so he must be the best person ever. Thus whatever he was hiding couldn't be that bad. 

Hazel wasn't upset, she was just very curious. 

“Hey, Frank?” she asked across the cabin, where they were lounging.

He looked up, “Yeah?”

“What are you trying to hide from me?” She asked, very bluntly.

He startled, before reaching under the pillow he’d been fiddling with and pulled out a wrapped present. “Here.”

Hazel gasped, “Seriously?”

“Yeah, open it!” Frank seemed excited.

She tore open the package and was greeted with the silver and red fluff of a new pair of socks. They were red with little silver snowflakes embroidered onto them; the socks were also indescribably fluffy. “Frank!”

“Do you like them?” He asked, insecurity creeping into his voice.

Hazel turned to him, the most serious expression on her face, “Frank. I love them!!!”

He smiled, “I’m glad.” 

She tugged them on and showed them off to him, before noticing a little stitch out of place. She turned to him, “Did you make these?”

The large Canadian teen blushed, “Yeah. My mom used to knit with me so I thought I might knit something for you.”

“Oh, my, gosh.” She ran to hug him, “You're such a sweet boyfriend, I love you so much.” They cuddled for a minute before Hazel exclaimed, “We should make a fort!”

Frank smiled at her, “How many blankets are there in here?”

“Maybe twenty, Nico gets cold quickly,” Hazel explained before running to get the blankets for their exceptional blanket fort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking forever to bring yall this. I have two excuses... 1: Its my birthday today so I was having a pyjama day and not doing anything and 2: I got a new phone and was thusly distracted from everything else. Wait, there's a third one... 3: my sister has been using the laptop for online schooling and so she has it a lot of the time. 
> 
> Anyway, back to this prompt thingie. Its really short, bc I cranked it out in like five minuted bc I felt bad for leaving this gathering mold on my drive. 
> 
> Please comment what you think of these, comments keep me motivated and I need motivation.
> 
> Sammi


	13. Gift Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seven exchange gifts for the holidays.
> 
> TW: mention of GUN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it isn't even December anymore, but I did warn you guys that things were going to be a little funky. I haven't touched the prompt list because I just haven't felt like writing much Percy Jackson. Also bc I broke my toe, but since I didn't go to the doctor for it, the government doesn't know, so I can continue saying I've never broken a bone. It doesn't hurt much and I'm fine, but it was a pretty funny experience which left me in a better mindset to write different things. 
> 
> I'm even procrastinating writing the actual chapter to write this note, which probably isn't such a good idea but I'm tired of thinking so here you go. 
> 
> (The entire second half of this is complete trash, so... have fun!!!)

Secret gift-givers was a thing the Camp had been doing for years. Some people at the camp were Jewish, or other denominations and did not celebrate Christmas, so Secret Santa wasn't an appropriate name for the sharing of gifts. 

Everyone grabbed a piece of paper out of the conch shell and whoever’s name was written on the paper is who you are getting a gift for. 

Wednesday, the day before the gifts were to be shared, Jason and Piper got together to run through their gifts, mostly because Jason had no idea what to give his receiver. 

“Because like, they don't really need many things, you know?” Jason complained. It wasn't like he disliked his gift receiver, it was just that they were so hard to shop for. 

Piper smiled, “I already got my gift.” 

Jason groaned, “How?”

“My receiver is pretty easy to shop for.”

He rolled his eyes, “Just tell me what you got them?”

“Two things, a bar of chocolate and a collapsible dagger.” She pulled the dagger out of her backpack, before morphing it into a fang shaped pendant. “It came with a chain, but I don't think they would be super into that.”

Jason smiled, “I still have no idea who you have, but I’m sure you’re right.”

Piper smiled back, before leaning over to give Jason a peck on the lips. “Just get them something sweet and personal.”

Jason smiled, “Alright, I’ll keep looking.”

Hazel barged into Bunker 9, “Leo I need your help.”

The mechanic turned around, his hand on fire, it seemed he was wielding something. “Let me finish here?” he shouted over the sparks.

“Ok!” 

Once Leo finished his work, and cleaned up, he turned to Hazel, “What can I do for you mi amiga?”

“I need help with my gift giver present.” She sat down on one of the many workbenches. 

Leo cocked his head, “What do you need?”

“Can you make something?” Hazel asked, a bit unsure.

Leo brightened, “Of course, what do you need done?” He stood, beginning to ready his workspace to make use of his excitement. 

Hazel began detailing the equipment she needed to be made, while Leo excitedly bounced around, grabbing different materials as she gave him more instructions. She ended her spiel with, “Thank you so much, Leo. I don't know what I would have done without you.” 

“It's not a problem, I actually just finished making my own gift giver present, so I have some free time.” Leo pulled out some metal rods and began to light up his hand, “It’ll be done by tomorrow, I’ll meet you right before the sharing thing to give it to you.”

“Seriously, thank you, Leo,” Hazel smiled and patted his shoulder. “You're a very wonderful friend.” 

Leo was completely engrossed in what he had started doing, but he heard enough of what she said, to nod a quick ‘thanks.’ Hazel watched as he went back to work, shaping and heating the metals. 

Annabeth, Nico, and Percy met by the lake. It was an accident at first, but they stuck around to talk. Somehow they ended up on the topic of Secret Gift Givers.

“Do you know what you’re getting your person?” Nico asked them.

Annabeth nodded, while Percy shrugged. “I have a plan,” Annabeth stated, not surprising anyone.

“I don't,” Percy pouted, again, not surprising anyone.

Nico shrugged, “I have a bit of a plan.” None of these answers was particularly surprised.

“Most of what I got them is candy and chocolate,” Percy said. “I also found them a cool weapon they might like.”

“That sounds like a plan to me,” Nico mentioned. “I got them a couple of pairs of thick socks and a box of hot chocolate.”

Annabeth sighed, “Now I feel much less prepared. I got them a pouch to hold ambrosia and a couple of T-shirts with puns on them.”

“Wait, tell me some of them?” Percy said excitedly.

Annabeth sighed, “One has a tea bag on it and says ‘tea shirt.’ Another says ‘you can't plant flowers if you haven't botany.’ They're all pretty bad.”

Percy laughed, while Nico thought the second one was really quite funny, though the first one seemed a bit more Percy’s vibe. “They're pretty punny,” Nico deadpanned.

Frank roamed the camp, trying to figure out what to give to the person he had for Secret Gift Giver. It wasn't that the person was hard to shop for or anything, it was just that Frank wasn't very close to this person. How was he supposed to find something that they would like?

He asked Hazel if she would help, but she wanted to keep the secrecy part of Secret Gift Givers. He would just ask the person, but they seemed like the kind of person who would be annoyed by finding out early. 

Frank continued walking around, contemplating whether or not one of the knitted sweaters would fit them, before stumbling onto the best present ever.

He grinned, looking down on the huge pile of sheet metal he had tripped over. They were going to love it.

The day came when they were meant to share the gifts. 

Annabeth was in charge of gathering the presents within their group, which was basically the Seven and Nico (Will would have joined but his siblings wanted to do an inter-cabin gift swap this year). They had all gathered in Bunker 9, which Leo had cleaned, so they had a place to sit.

Annabeth stood at the head of the table and began to pass out gifts, once everyone had theirs she began to speak, “So, I think the best way to go about this is for everyone to open theirs individually then guess who it came from? Sounds good?”

Everyone nodded before Hazel asked, “Who should go first?”

No one volunteered, so Annabeth sighed and said, “I guess I can go first and then whoever is my gift giver can go next and so on and so forth.”

“That's fine,” Piper said.

Annabeth reached into the gift bag full of tissue paper, her hand brushed against something metal and her eyes shot to Leo. She pulled the object out of the bag and her eyes began to tear, “Is this for real?”

Leo nodded, “I know you wanted to guess, but I also know you knew it was me. Anyway, it’s real. I found some blueprints for it, though it doesn't run on the same program, so it won't be exactly the same.”

She stood and hugged him, “Thank you so much. This is one of the best presents ever.” Annabeth clutched the laptop to her chest, marvelling at the resemblance to Daedelus’ laptop that she was gifted years ago. 

She wiped her eyes before gesturing for Leo to open his gift. 

He ripped open the small envelope, which contained a small letter, “Should I read it aloud or just…” He brushed his eyes over the letter before breaking out in a huge smile. “I may have read this wrong, but does this say _‘downstairs?’_ ” He held the paper out to Annabeth who nodded. 

Leo jumped up and ran downstairs, everyone following to see what the present is. He stumbled down the stairs and came face to face with a huge pile of Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold. “Oh my gods, this is awesome.” Leo jumped up and down unable to contain his excitement, “Which one of you did this? I need to hug you, now.” 

Frank stepped forward and opened his arms for Leo to jump into. The hug was nice and they quickly ended back upstairs. 

“So I guess it’s my turn now?” Frank asked and when Annabeth nodded he pulled forward his gift. It was a long box, wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper, you know, the red and green with little ornaments and what have you. He carefully opened the paper, making sure not to tear it or break the paper in any way. 

The box was then opened and Frank gasped, “Wait, what?” He pulled out an Imperial Gold bow that was somehow just the right amount of flexible and sturdy. Hazel reached around him to poke one of the many buttons on the side of the bow and it morphed into a slightly curved sica. 

“Hazel?” Frank looked at his girlfriend, “You didn't?” 

“Leo made it, but I thought you would like it?” Hazel smiled at him.

“Thank you so much.”

Then it was Hazel’s turn, she reached for the tall, thin box that was wrapped in paper, like actual copy paper. She ripped off the paper, setting it aside and opened the tall box. She pulled out a few pairs of socks and a tub of hot chocolate mix. 

“Nico!” She exclaimed, brightly, looking to her brother. “The socks!” Each sock had a little character on it from a Disney movie. Most of them were of early Disney movies that Hazel liked better, but Tiana and Moana socks were there too. 

“Do you like them?” He asked, shyly.

“Nico, I love them. Lookit, the little mises.” She shoved the Cinderella sock at him, forcing him to look at the little embroidered mice.

“I’m glad you like them.”

She grinned, “Now it's your turn!” 

Nico sighed and reached into the bag in front of him, it wasn't a Christmas bag, just a regular plastic bag. He pulled out a bar of chocolate, “Damn, this is the good stuff!” He inspected it, “60% cacao? That's going to be delicious.” He then reached back in tentatively until his hands wrapped around something metal. 

Nico pulled out a small curved dagger that shone in the light of the bunker. “Wow,” he gasped, twirling it in his hand. “This is balanced super nicely.” 

Piper nodded, “I had my mom make it.” Nico dropped it, making Piper laugh. “It doesn't have a weird love curse on it, I promise. Just hold it and think of change, and it’ll change itself into whatever weapon you need in the situation, it also turns into any type of fashion accessory. That part was all Aphrodite.”

Nico looked at it and thought of change and it immediately turned into a small fang hair clip, he used it to push his hair out of his face, “Thank you so much, Piper, this is awesome.”

She nodded and then began to open the box in front of her. She opened it and a bunch of starbursts fell out, “What?” She reached in and extracted, out of the mound of candy, a gun. “Holy shit!” she gasped. “What the hell is this?”

Percy stood up, “That is courtesy of me. I know you can aim, and you have your new ice sword, but I thought you might want a long-range weapon. Also, the candy is from my mom, she thinks you guys are awesome for keeping me alive and stuff so she made sure I had enough for all of you, I just ran out of ideas for things to give you.”

“This is so cool, Percy.” Piper held up the gun, aiming it away from her face (she wasn't going to make that mistake, ever). “Are the bullets Celestial Bronze?”

Percy nodded, “And they never run out.”

“Wow,” was all she could say.

Percy then reached for his gift and began to open it. The package was super long, and Percy began to get excited just looking at it, once he reached the box and opened it, he was practically vibrating. 

The lid of the box was lifted and Percy immediately started to tear up, he reached in and pulled out an acoustic guitar. “How did you?” he stopped, looking at it. 

Everyone was quiet, looking at Percy and the guitar as they had their moment. 

Jason then spoke, “I remembered you spoke about always wanting one when you were a kid. I thought you might like one now, so you can obnoxiously serenade us from the roof at 3 am.”

Percy put the guitar back gently and ran to Jason, hugging him close. “Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

Jason patted his back, “I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it!”

Jason then opened his present, after letting go of Percy. He rifled through the bag, coming in contact with fabric and the walls of the bag. Jason pulled out the fabric and found himself clutching three T-shirts and a small pouch. He spread out the T-shirts and began to laugh. 

One had a tea bag on it and said _Tea Shirt_. The second one was black with white text and little flowers at the bottom, it said _You can't plant flowers if you haven't botany_. The last one had a sheep in the middle and said, _I’m only here for the sheep thrills_.

Jason turned to Annabeth, “These are masterpieces. Thank you so much.”

She nodded, “The pouch is for ambrosia, so when you get injured-” which he did a lot, “you can quickly access it and get better quicker.” 

“Thanks, that’s super thoughtful.”

Everyone hung around in the bunker for a while, Percy played a bit of music, Leo began brainstorming weapons and other projects to use the metal, Frank was showing Piper how to prep and shoot the gun, while Nico and Hazel watched. Annabeth looked over them all, Jason at her side. 

“We’ll be ok?” she said, phrasing it more as a question than a statement.

Jason turned to her, “I think we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that Percy is definitely a musician. It's just something I feel in my soul is true. Especially bc he's related to sirens right? Anyway, I think the reason he got so emotional about the guitar is that Gabe never let him play, or express himself through music, probably calling it 'girly' or whatever. I think it's super important to remember that Gabe did exist and that Sally killed him and had every right to...
> 
> Also, it happens that I really have no clue how to write Hazel and she comes off very bossy and annoying. I have no idea what I'm doing wrong about her. Ahhhhhhh characterization is hard!
> 
> Anyway, I am going to keep working on these and hopefully crank out a few more this week and finish soon... Hopefully being the keyword.


	14. Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo has fears.
> 
> TW: fire

For a while, Leo was afraid of candles. 

It wasn't like it made much sense to him. Fears usually don't make much sense. It could be because of his mother's death, because of the fire that could come from him. 

Candles seemed so much more volatile than the flames that came from him. He could control that, but candles were not the same thing. They were terrifying. 

Leo didn't keep any candles on the Argo II or in Bunker 9. He didn't sleep in the Hephaestus cabin, because of the storage room full of candles. 

The wax of candles didn't make a lot of sense to Leo, maybe another reason he was afraid of them. Like, why couldn't you use oil? Oil lamps were a bit more comfortable to Leo. They make sense and definitely weren't scary. 

It wasn't like fears _had_ to make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is incredibly short and kinda bad. I think I repeated myself a bit. The whole thing is bad. I'm sorry!
> 
> Anyway, I thought for candles it would be a good idea to have Leo be afraid of candles. But then I had to figure out why... so I just made something up. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this series so far, though you don't have to enjoy this chapter bc it sucks.
> 
> Sammi


	15. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico dream of each other.
> 
> TW: Medical Gore

Nico DiAngelo slept. Only occasionally and only when he had to, but he did do it. Will made him keep a notebook where he recorded how much he slept each night. A lot of those were about 2-4 hours every night. 

He dreamt, not only ‘demigod-dreams’ but also normal dreams, where he found himself sitting on a rainbow, or living in a shell (both dreams he had had before). 

Sometimes the dreams were about people he knew, like Hazel, Percy, Jason, or Will. 

Nico dreamt about Will a lot. He had dreams about Will in the infirmary, dreams about Will dancing with him, and dreams about Will dying a horrible death and it being Nico’s fault. It wasn't like Nico tried to dream about his boyfriend, it just worked out that way. 

One night he dreamt that Will was in his cabin. Will was sitting on one of the bean bags and Nico was sitting next to him.

There was no conversation, everything was quiet. It almost seemed too quiet to Nico. Suddenly, a noise broke through the silence, a small squeal that grew louder and louder until it was blasting in his ears. The fuzzy feeling of a dream ending began to waft over him, and he woke up, to the kettle screeching. 

“HAZEL! KETTLE!” he shouted from his room, before hauling himself up to turn off the stove, seeing how his sister wasn't going to do it.

Other dreams he had did not count as dreams, in Nico’s opinion, those were nightmares. The nightmares of being compressed, the nightmares of torture, the nightmares of pain. They all hurt, he never wanted to relive those moments ever again. 

The blinding light that is Will Solace held back the nightmares.

Will slept just enough for it to count. He advocated for 8 hours of sleep, but never actually got that much. There was just too much to do. Too many people to save. 

When he did sleep he dreamt, not always prophetic visions, though those did happen sometimes, usually normal dreams. He once dreamt that he went to a party dressed as a cockroach and everyone else was birds and they tried to eat him. 

The other night he had a dream about Nico, he had those sometimes. Usually, they were sweet and nice, sometimes though, they were bloody and dreadful. 

This one was dreadful. He slipped into the dream and found himself over an operating table. He looked down, his gloved hands moved without any thought from him, cutting into the person on the table. Will looked to the person’s head and recognized the fluffy black hair. 

He was cutting into Nico. 

Will couldn't stop his hands. They moved on their own, without his permission. Cutting into the teen on the table, cutting into the most important person in his life. Will tried to stop his hands, they were nearing an artery, but the appendages wouldn't still.

Will tried to scream, as the scalpel nicked the artery, watching as Nico bled out and it was all his fault.

Will jolted up, reaching for Nico, but finding himself alone. Alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait... this is kind of sad. I apologize for this, but I really like making Will suffer. 
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think of this! I apologize if I don't notice your comments, Archive of our own is doing some weird thing where nothing shows up in my inbox. So it doesn't look like I have any messages/comments. But eventually, I will see it and respond.
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!!  
> Sammi


	16. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and his dark side.

Percy hated mirrors. The way they made him look wild and rabid, like some sort of dog. The intense look in his eye scared him. Is that why people feared him? 

The way mirrors reflected kept nothing hidden. Everything that was on his face was able to be seen through a mirror. It wasn't like he could hide anything from himself when he looked into a mirror. 

Percy didn't have any mirrors in his cabin. Maybe that was why his hair was always a mess, but it could also be from the abundance of saltwater just chilling in Percy’s hair. 

Every time Percy saw his face in a mirror he remembered the power he felt choking Achlys. The power running through his veins, the water as an extension of his body, the blood in her body being used by him. 

He could do what he wanted. 

Percy was practically a god.

Annabeth saw it sometimes. The way Percy would stare at his reflection like he didn't recognize himself. The light that appeared in his eyes when he was fighting. The hardened look in his eyes, threatening and cold. The things that made her boyfriend different from Jason.

She removed the mirrors from her room, noticing how they made Percy halt in his tracks. Annabeth covered the mirror in her bathroom with an old shirt that didn't fit anymore. She comforted him when he had nightmares of choking her with her own blood and tears. 

The way Percy treated her made her worried about him, the soft way he touched her, the way he talked to her as if he wasn't just as smart as her. Because he was. Percy was just as smart as her, just in another way. His battle plans and strategic ideas were pure brilliance.

But he put himself down, and Annabeth wasn't going to have that.

She wouldn't leave him to suffer alone. She couldn't leave Percy to dream of terrors by himself. She couldn’t let him walk around thinking everyone was smarter than him.

Even if she didn't understand what he was going through. Annabeth would still be there for him, in the way Percy was there for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short, but I had no idea how else to do it. It's kind of a mess, lmao. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think about it! I kind of feel like the characterization is kind of bad, but y'all let me know.
> 
> Sammi


	17. Broadway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Piper introduce Hazel and Nico to modern musicals.

Nico liked dating Will. The blonde was energetic, lively, and good. Nico liked having someone with him who knew more about the modern-day than he did. 

Will never made him feel bad about the things he didn't know about, like Star Wars, and Harry Potter. Nico always felt comfortable sharing things with Will, trust was the basis of their relationship.

One day, Nico walked into the medical tent, as usual. He normally brought Will lunch so the taller boy wouldn't skip it in favour of wrapping wounds or sorting medical equipment. Nico usually brought some sort of sandwich and this day was no exception. 

When he arrived, he walked over to Will’s station and gave the tall blond a peck on the cheek. “Here’s your sandwich,” Nico handed over the plate. “Take a break?”

Will smiled and hummed a tune, “I am on my way!”

“What?”

“Oh, sorry. It’s a line from a musical,” Will blushed and took the plate from Nico, taking it to the backroom to eat. Nico followed. 

“How much have musicals evolved since the ’40s?” Nico asked, sitting next to Will in the back room.

Will shrugged, “I don't have that much knowledge on older musicals, but I know a lot of more modern ones.”

“We should have a movie night with Hazel and watch some musicals,” Nico suggested. He had always loved musicals when he was young, ‘Babes in Arms’ was always his favourite. Hopefully, modern musicals were just as good, if not better than the ones he was used to.

Will nodded, “We should, I’ll make a list.”

A few nights later Hazel, Will, Nico, and Piper gathered in the Hades cabin, both because of space and because of the bean bags. Will had compiled a list, with Piper’s help. Both were determined to educate their ‘out-of-time’ friends.

They started with 2007’s HAIRSPRAY. Hazel loved it, the representation made her heart burst. She almost cried during ‘Big, blonde and beautiful,’ it just made her so happy to see people who looked like her on-screen.

Nico was indifferent, though recognized ‘Good morning Baltimore’ as the bop it is.

Next, they watched 2008’s MAMMA MIA. Nico thought this musical was incredible. The story was weird and the songs were just funky enough to be believable. He really found it fabulous, plus, the credits scene made him choke on his own spit laughing. 

Hazel thought that the whole premise was quite romantic, and applauded the way the main character, Sophie, had a fiance and that there wasn't any romantic subplot involving her and another man. Also Hazel agreed with Piper, that ‘Money Money Money’ was the best song in the movie, besides ‘Dancing Queen.’

After Mamma Mia, they watched 2014’s INTO THE WOODS. Hazel had a lot of thoughts on this movie but no idea how to articulate any of them. She thought the plot was incredible and the premise was good, the concept just fine, and the music amazing. Thus it was good. ‘Your Fault’ was her favourite song.

Nico, on the other hand, fell asleep in the middle, finding it extremely long and way too complicated. His favourite song was ‘Agony,’ considering it was the only one he remembered. He liked the relationship between the baker and his wife and thought that the whole situation could have been derailed by the baker and his wife moving to a new house or something. 

They then watched 2006’s HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL. Hazel had a huge smile throughout the whole movie. She loved the fact that it was about a musical within a musical and thought that the relationship between Gabriella and Troy was quite lovely. ‘Getcha head in the game,’ was her favourite song.

Nico thought the exact opposite, Gabriella and Troy really rushed into things and didn't think much. Though Nico did appreciate the depiction of the pressure Troy had having to choose between two things, he thought the movie was quite stale. Nico really liked the song Sharpay and Nick sang for their auditions.

By the end all of them were sufficiently exhausted before Will spoke up, “Tomorrow we’ll listen to the soundtracks of some of the musicals that didn't make it to film, like HAMILTON and other adaptations from films to movies, like HEATHERS and MEAN GIRLS.”

“But you have to watch the original movies first,” Piper spoke up. “So maybe not tomorrow for those.”

“Maybe not, but soon,” Will spoke ominously. “Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost all of their impressions of the musicals are the ones I had. If you have any thoughts please share them with me! 
> 
> this was basically me geeking out about musicals, I mean, I could have done this all day. It's been years since I saw into the woods so anything they said about it should be taken with a grain of salt, though I do remember that it felt crazy long and was kinda boring in the middle. It has also been a while since I saw hairspray, so a lot fo what was said about that could be a bit off, though I do remember finding it fabulous and good morning Baltimore is a banger of a song!
> 
> You all have full permission to geek with me in the comments, just, comment and I will totally respond, probably geeking out in response!
> 
> Sammi


	18. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth keep the lights on at night.

They kept the lights on at night. 

There was no light in the Pit. Thus, automatically, they knew, they weren't there. It was a flawed system, especially within the camp, where the lights could go out at any moment, but it was their system. 

Percy made sure to check the lights, and the locks, before they went to bed. 

Annabeth kept her drakon bone dagger by the bed. She clutched the handle in her hand when the nightmares got bad. 

People knew not to go into the Poseidon cabin at night. The screaming from the place made them even more afraid of the couple. They were legends, kids stayed away from their hardened faces, kids stayed away from the Poseidon cabin. 

Percy and Annabeth didn't want anyone to be afraid of them, but there wasn't much they could do.

So, they left the lights on at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is super short. I wrote it during my English class so it might be a bit funky, also like... short. 
> 
> Sorry, there isn't much meat to this one-shot. It didn't call to me the way some of the others did.
> 
> Sammi

**Author's Note:**

> None of these have been seen by human eyes before, meaning they are not beta read or edited by anyone. So, any mistakes are 100% mine. 
> 
> Please comment, they make my day so much better every time someone leaves a sweet or funny comment. I would also appreciate constructive criticism, mostly because I'm sure my writing is terrible and if you could point out which parts are terrible I could fix it. 
> 
> Idk how to end this so...
> 
> Bye,
> 
> Sammi


End file.
